The conventional ellipse exerciser generally comprises a base, a rail frame, an ellipse unit and an adjustment unit, wherein the ellipse unit has two pedals which moves along two respective ellipse tracks and the two pedals each are connected with a roller unit. The rail frame has rails for the roller units to move. The adjustment unit is used for adjusting the inclination of the rails to change the tracks of the pedals. Taiwan Utility No. M341527 (U.S. Pat. No. 7691035) discloses an adjustment unit comprising a link unit, a retractable unit and a positioning unit for positioning the retractable unit. The retractable unit is retracted in length to change the tracks of the pedals so as to have different types of exercising features.
The retractable unit comprises inner tubes and outer tubes. The positioning unit comprises teeth fixed to the outer tubes and the pawls fixed in the inner tubes. The outer tubes have long slots so that the pawls extend through the long slots and are engaged with the teeth. However, the inner tubes are fixed to the positioning parts which have pawls connected thereto. The positioning parts are movable within the slots which has limited space so that the range of adjustment for the tracks of the pedals is limited. The strength of the outer tubes is weakened if the long slots are increased. The retractable unit is connected to the rail frame by two link units which are complicated.
The present invention intends to provide an inclination adjustment unit of an ellipse exerciser so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.